kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts 2010
Kingdom Hearts 2010 was originoly supose to be called trilogy of 2010 has 3 parts August-October then willi start again in 2011. It was created by Khruler and was planned to be released in july.The story is about 3 protaganists Justin, Hayden, and Arthur. The trio try to find the legend "Lumaria". Their keyblades define thier theme. Part 1 Justin, Hayden, and Arthur are on a cliff and kill several Guards to a temple. But there luck turns when they are soon captured were to be executed imeediatly when Justin remembers everything that they had gone through to get there. And so the story begins.... Chapter 1 They first land in Springwood where they come across a girl who looked exactly like Hayden named Nancy Holbrook. Like always to get one world you must help out in another world. Nancy explains that a man in her and her friends dream and that 3 of her friends were killed. They meet up with a boy named Quentin Smith whom looks like Justin. On their way to a preschool Hayden starts singing to the radio. Then an annoyed Quentin yells "Shut Up! Or I will drive this car into a lake!"Everyone was too terified to say anything now. About 5 minutes later a burnt figure appears in the road. And quentin avoids hitting by driving the car into a lake. Everyone appearing okay look at Quentin he apologizes and says he saw freddy on the road. As the group walks off they all hear a mysterious laugh. They find the preschool and go to the basement and find several photos of Nancy getting molested by Freddy. Freddy shows up and is killed when Nancy slits his throat. Justin grabs a lamp and sets the preschool on fire and the group whatches the flames. The trio says goodbye and continues to the next world. Chapter 2 They find themeselves in the world Camp Crystal Lake where they find a vacation home where they were rushed in by a brunette haired girl. When they came in they intoduced themselves. The people in the cabin were named Trent, Jenna, and Clay. They explained their situation saying that there was a man wearing a hockey mask was killing their friends. They rushed out to the car and when it didn't start a body flew out of the second floor window. Everyone ran out into the woods but Trent didn't run with the group and eventually dies. The five eventually found a lair where Clay's sister Whitney was tied up. Jenna asks Hayden what they were doing here she explains their journey and asks jenna the same question she responds with..."I don't know, Micheal freaking Bay, this was all his idea. 'Yeah let's just return the legend' Ugh!" Clay unties Whitney and the man with a hockey came into the lair and everyone was rushed out accept Jenna whom is killed. The rest of the surviving group finds their way into a barn the killer finds them and is killed when his head is caught in a shreader. After The trio finished vomitting from the sight they proceed to the next world. Chapter 3 They land in a strange country world called "Texas"where they find a mansion like home. The door was torn apart by something or someone. When they travel deeper into the house Hayden finds a metal sliding door. As she steps toward it, the door opens and a man with a soed on face appears with a CHAINSAW (sound familiar). Hayden is mortified by the sight and runs through the house being chased by the chainsaw man. She eventually loses him and hides. Arthur travels on the second floor in a room. When he walks into the hallway, and finds the chainsaw man and is scarred for life. As he is also chased throughout the house and eventually catches up with Hayden and hides with her. Justin stands in the foyer when the chainsaw man runs up behind but Justin he pulls out an odd weapon that was key shaped and defeats the chainsaw man. Justin observes the weapon as a name comes to him and he says its name: Oblivion. "And the darkness of a hero is revealed." ''- Khruler'' 5 minutes later a woman comes in the house with a knife stands in front of the trio and says "Oh you guys killed him well I won't be needin' this anymore." She drops the butcher knife on the floor and walks away. The trio leave to the next world. Category:Stories